


Small Town Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky knew that the move was for the best after his father's death they all needed to make a fresh start, but things would be tough and he needed to stay strong, not only himself but for his mother and little sister Becca.Steves back from university but he finds his hometown a little dull after the bright lights and excitement of the city, that is until he meets a young brunette and his sister on Halloween night it's a meeting that eventually changes everything.A story of two boys from two very different backgrounds.





	Small Town Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Angst with a happy ending

HALLOWEEN

"James" from somewhere his mother called and slowly dragging his eyes away from the books he was reading and finally found her hovering in the doorway of his room."James Darling, I need a favor "Bucky shifted so he could see her better, she was dressed in a white shirt and her smart black pants which Bucky instantly recognized as her work clothes.

"Uh huh "His Ma came closer an apologetic look on her face.

"James, somethings come up, I have to work "She ran her hands through her long brown hair, before securing it with a band."The caterer rang, they are short staffed " Bucky nodded, he was getting used to this, he often found himself having to fend for himself and Becca in the evenings, his mother only managed to find a shit job,one that paid minimum wage, which meant whenever she could, she picked up freelance waitressing work,it paid well and Bucky knew that the money came in useful . "The thing is I promised Becca that I would take her trick or treating, would you be an angel and take her for me Darling " Bucky groaned, cooking supper and putting Becca to bed was one thing but traipsing around the local houses asking for candy was something completely different.

"Ma do I have to? " Just then Becca appeared in the doorway, she was all dressed up in her fancy dress costume, the one Winnie had found in the thrift store, it was a little black cat complete with ears and a long tail and Winnie had carefully painted on a little pink nose and some whiskers and in her hand she clutched her little cauldron.

"He doesn't have to " Becca's small voice came from the doorway "I don't mind " Bucky raised himself and stretched, there was no way Becca was going to miss out, the child had few enough treats as it was and crouching down in front of his sister he tweaked her little pink nose, making her giggle.

"We are going out Becca and we aren't coming back until that basket of yours is full of sweets " Becca nodded excitedly.

"Your an Angel James, but don't stay out too late you two, Becca needs to be in bed by nine " Becca grinned.

"I will I promise " Leaning down Winnie brushed a kiss on both her children.

"When you get back please make sure you lock all the doors, I'll be late home and James, don't wait up " She looked straight at Bucky, who nodded. Since their father's death, Bucky had been the main source of support for his mother, who still mourned his loss terribly, for months before the move Bucky would lie in bed at night, listening to her quietly sobbing, sometimes he'd climb in her bed, wrap his arms around her and hold her close, he knew needed to stay strong for both his Ma's and Becca's sake, with his father gone Bucky was the only man and at nineteen years of age, that felt a heavy weight to bare .

Finally, they were ready to go, because it was cold outside Bucky had insisted that Becca wore a coat over her little cat costume and stepping outside he noted that the night smell of bonfires and candy apples and taking a deep breath he inhaled, Bucky loved the fall, it was his favorite time of year,most people loved the summer but Bucky loved the way winter crept in quietly, sending Autumn to paint the trees in reds and golds and to greate silver frosting on cold October mornings .

Around them where other noisy groups of children, all dressed up for Halloween, Bucky spotted Ghostbusters, Casper and some walking dead, which he pointed out to Becca and made her giggle. Their cauldron was empty so taking Becca's hand in his own Bucky led his little sister to the first house, it belonged to old Mr and Mrs. Brogan and Bucky knew they were sure to receive a warm welcome , old Mrs. Brogan loved kids and right on cue Mr. Brogan appeared from behind the door and made them jump which sent Becca into another fit of giggles .

"Trick or Treat young lady " Mr. Brogan smiled and was instantly joined by Mrs. Brogan.

"Well, what do we have here? "Mrs. Brogan eyed Becca who quickly shed her coat and showed off her cat costume to full effect" Well if it isn't a little pussycat, well would the little Kitty like some candy? "Becca nodded and from behind them Mr. Brogan produced a large bowl of assorted candy bars, Becca's eyes grew wide

"Only one mind", Old Mr. Brogan looked up and winked at Bucky who smiled back, Becca chose a cherry lolly and then the bowl was thrust in front of Bucky , his immediate reaction was to say no but then he thought of Becca and the promise he had given so he pulled out a lolly for himself .

"Thank you " Mr. Bogan smiled.

"Your welcome " and after bidding them goodnight the elderly couple stood watched as Bucky and Becca wandered back down the path and with a final wave closed the door.

Bucky pulled his coat around him and drew Becca close as they walked, it had gotten dark and even colder, They had been at it for nearly forty minutes and their bowl was nowhere near full, as they reached the end of their neighboring street, Bucky stopped and was just deciding in which direction to go when a small group of children spotted Becca and headed towards them.

"Hi, Becca " Bucky waited as his sister chatted with what turned out to be some of her classmates "There's a big party on Union Street, they have loads of candy, look". Becca stared at the huge bag of candy, then at Bucky, It was sometimes virtually impossible to say no to Becca and five minutes later Bucky found himself standing outside the gate to Garra Rock House, which quite frankly looked more like a mansion, from where they stood at the gate, they could see that a Halloween party was in full swing and the long, impressive driveway was illuminated with pumpkins and strings of pretty fairy lights hanging from various trees.

"Well? " Bucky looked down at Becca, who for once looked a little apprehensive but the lure of bags of candy was too much and she pulled on Bucky's hand as she led him up the path.

The house was one of those fine regency types with sash windows and a grand entrance porch, Bucky hesitated before picking up the large brass knocker, he banged it several times then taking Becca's hand in his own he stood back and waited.

"They won't hear you "A voice came from behind them, making them both jump " Swinging around they were confronted by a skeleton and a tall skeleton at that. Becca had suddenly disappeared and when Bucky looked she was clinging tightly to his leg, peaking out from behind it at said Skeleton. As if he suddenly realized the man in the costume removed his mask ." God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you", bending down he smiled at Becca.

"Trick or Treat young lady? " Becca slowly edged around Bucky's thigh.

"Treat please " The skeleton smiled.

"Let's see what we can find " straightening up he entered the house and beckoned them to follow, Bucky grasped Becca's hand and made their way inside, the interior of the house was even more impressive than the exterior and Bucky couldn't help but gape.

"Who lives here? " He looked at the skeleton who was busy filling Bacca's little cauldron with candy.

"I do " The Skeleton smiled and looked at Becca ."That's for having the best kitty costume I've seen all night ", Becca beamed.

"We can't take all that candy", Bucky realized Skeleton had not only filled Becca's cauldron but handed her two extra bags as well, Becca's face instantly fell and Bucky felt guilty.

"Sure you can, I'm Steve by the way " He extended a hand for Bucky to shake.

"James and this is Becca " Steve nodded.

"Well sorry again for scaring you".Smiling he winked at Becca and replaced his mask ."Better get back before they miss me, snuck out for a crafty smoke, Ma and Pa think I've quit but I can't seem to ditch the damm things " Bucky nodded and he and Becca made for the door.

"Thank you for all the candy " Steve shrugged.

"No worries, Happy Halloween " and with that, he was gone.

They finally got home at just after nine and after a quick wash and some hot chocolate Bucky got Becca settled in bed, she was tired and the excitement of the evening had worn her out. Bucky lay with to her until her eyes finally closed, then raising himself he shifted off the bed, trying his best not to wake her, bending forward he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair and smiled at the pile of candy today had been a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve /Bucky  
> Feedback would be great :)


End file.
